


Fighting Fire with Science (and Star Wars)

by madmonnette



Series: Healing the Avengers [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Science and cuddling cures all, So many emotions, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all fluff this time i think, and by salt I mean tears, and he shall be protected, good luck, like duh, maybe a little angsty because watermelon tastes good with salt, peter is an angel, punny names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: Who's ready for some lab time with Tony, Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper? You are. You 100% are. Do you trust me? Take my hand. Open the fic. Happy Trails.





	Fighting Fire with Science (and Star Wars)

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this so I sat down after work and dinner today and I bumbled around until TADA. Thank you all for your encouragement and support!

They had spent all day in the shop. Laughing. Talking. Tinkering. Learning. Eating. Throwing things.

Okay, Peter did most of the learning and eating while the adults threw things at each other. Sometimes Peter and Rhodey drew a design on the holotable and “threw” it at Tony with increasingly random and ridiculous sound effects. Sometimes Pepper “threw” an email at him to read or a document for him to look over and sign. Sometimes Tony and Rhodey actually threw things at each other. Usually Peter jumped onto the ceiling with some snacks and laughed at them until they were a laughing heap on the floor. One time, Rhodey yelled, “Peter! Help!” and jumped into the kids arms. The kid who then proceeded to outrun Tony wielding a screwdriver while yelling something about stupid ideas.

Yeah. They'd had a lot of fun.

Now Pepper and Rhodey were starting dinner, leaving the two geniuses alone to tinker. And talk.

“Now that we can finally _ get some work done, _” Tony yelled at Rhodey's retreating figure, “how about we build a little robot. What do you want it to do, Pete?”

Peter gaped, open mouthed at Tony.

“It can be anything,” Tony quietly encouraged.

Peter's mouth flapped a couple of times.

“What. Did you think I was just here to boss you around and provide entertainment?” Tony smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

Peter flushed bright red and started stammering. 

“Nah, kid. Lets build stuff. That's what this whole shop is for anyway.”

Peter froze, then a sheepish smile crept up on his face.

“That's your ‘I have an idea but I'm embarrassed face.’ Come on, kid, spit it out.”

“Bluetooth bear.”

Tony blinked, surprised, then gestured for him to continue.

“Well. Um. It can have a tracker. And, um, parents can program their voices into them with soothing messages. Or heartbeats. It can be synced up with a phone so parents can call their kids. Or a watch for real time heartbeats. And it has to be secure so bad guys can't hack into it, gain a kid's trust over Bluetooth, and then kidnap them. Maybe even a way to call 911 from the bear cause phones and people are scary but their stuffies aren't. And rechargeable or something so parents don't have to buy batteries but if that's not feasible then just batteries. But batteries wouldn't help in an emergency so really, yeah, rechargeable power source or something.”

Tony stared at the kid. That was two, maybe a sneaky three, breaths. And a brilliant fucking idea.

“I know. It's stupid. You said robot anyway so dancing? Medical? Um. I-wait Mister Stark what are you doing?”

“I'm going to teach you how to code, patent, and market this bear. Come on over kid, you can't learn from the other side of the table.”

“Wait. You like it?”

“Hell yeah, Parker. It's like a baby monitor but for the runts. It can help with separation anxiety, panic attacks, kids in the hospital or parents in the hospital. Kids these days are brilliant with phones and all but no one loves anything like their favorite teddy bear.”

Peter's face lit up with a smile that could have powered the compound. He bounded over to the chair next to Tony. “So where do we start the coding for it?”

Tony smiled and began his instruction and _shut up_ there was definitely no twinkle in his eye.

* * *

When Pepper called them up for dinner an hour later, she actually had to go into the shop and drag both boys away from the computer screens.

“I'm sure it's all very interesting and important but Peter definitely needs to eat and you need food too Tony.”

Peter looked lost in his thoughts but Tony whined. “But baaaaaaabe, it's a Bluetooth _ bear _ and we were right in the middle of _ coding. _”

Pepper turned around to scold Tony face to face. “FRIDAY has no doubt saved your place. Peter looks like he's still working on it. Breaks help with break-throughs. And, I swear to god, Tony. If you let loose an actual blue-toothed bear in this facility I will kill you with _ my _bare hands. Got it?”

Tony grumbled some more but followed her without any other real complaint.

“And you two better wash up before dinner. There will be no grease on my silverware.”

Tony and Peter looked at each other, finally noticing the grease smudges dotting their persons. Peter’s face sported a sneaky smile. “Race ya!” The kid was off like a bullet and Tony immediately gave chase. Pepper shook her head and smiled after the two.

* * *

Pepper physically dragged them out of the shop _again_ at midnight. “Tony. Peter needs to sleep. It’s important for a growing boy. And you need- oh my god, what the hell is that.”

“Don’t make fun of B.T. Bearnum! It’s not his fault Mister Stark can’t sew!” The little pout and glare he threw Tony’s way had Tony sticking his tongue out at the younger boy.

“I can too sew! I was just excited.”

“You poked yourself with the needle like 20 times!”

“I did not!”

“Actually, sir, you pricked your finger 24 times and swore approximately thrice that,” FRIDAY interrupted.

Peter beamed. “Told ya!”

Tony grasped his chest dramatically, “Betrayed by my own creation.”

Pepper broke in. “Boys. As enlightening as this is, it is still bedtime.”

Peter hopped down off his stool. “Yes, ma’am. I suppose that’s fair. But,” Peter paused and concern knitted his eyebrows, “we can still work on B.T. tomorrow right?”

Tony threw his arm around the kid’s shoulders, giving into the idea of closing up shop. “Of course, squirt. He can’t look that ugly forever.”

Peter gasped. “Don’t let him hear you say that, Mister Stark! You’ll hurt his feelings!”

“He’s not allowed to have feelings! I’m not allowed to create anything animate and sentient again.”

Peter cocked his head. “Not a bad rule, Mister Stark.”

“That’s enough out of you there, pipsqueak.”

“If you two don’t settle down you’ll never sleep tonight.”

Peter gave a big yawn. “Yes, Miss Potts.”

Pepper gave him a knowing smile. “Besides. Someone is still healing.”

Peter shrugged. “Not really. I’m barely even sore anymore.”

Both adults looked at him surprised. Tony looked up. “FRIDAY?”

“Mister Parker is indeed almost completely healed. I detect only a few pulled muscles.”

Tony shook his head. “You weren’t kidding about that healing factor, kid.”

They were outside Peter’s door. “You guys helped. With all the food and support. I really appreciate it.” Peter was blushing and looking at his feet.

Pepper immediately pulled him into a hug. “Anytime, Peter. Never be afraid to ask for help.”

Peter tentatively hugged her back. Tony squeezed his shoulder. “We are right next door if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to come get us or have FRIDAY wake us.”

Peter ducked his head further into Pepper. “I'm sure I'll be fine, Mister Stark.”

Tony decided not to mention that FRIDAY would rat him out immediately if he so much as _ tossed _ funny.

Pepper ruffled his hair and kissed the crown of his head. “Of course you will be. But it's totally fine if you're not.”

Peter lifted his head and looked directly into Tony's eyes. They were filled with indescribable and overwhelming fear. This was the fear of falling asleep. Tony recognized it all to well.

“Tell you what, _ bambino _ . We both stink from working in the shop all day. And I bet you're still a bit wired. Go take a shower. Get into your pjs and we'll watch _ Star Wars _ until you're ready for bed.”

Peter visibly relaxed. “Are you sure Mister Stark? I wouldn't want to keep you from your sleep too.”

“Nonsense, squirt, I slept well enough last night. I don't need to sleep again for days.”

Pepper smacked his arm. “Don't go giving the impressionable child ideas, Tony.”

Tony grinned sheepishly. “Kid knows to do better than me.”

Peter looked vaguely irritated. “Still don’t see how that's possible. You're pretty amazing.” 

Tony blinked, definitely not restraining tears. “Watch it, kid. You'll make my heart melt.”

Pepper snorted and released Peter. “Alright. Showers. Now. Both of you.”

Peter saluted her and scrambled into his room. Tony smiled after him. “That kid’s too good for me, Pep.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You say that about everything, Tony. You deserve good things. Please enjoy them.”

Tony turned to her. “I certainly try to.” He kissed her softly. Reveling in the moment.

Pepper smiled against his lips, then pushed him away. “I love you too, Tony. Now go shower.”

Tony gave her his own salute and a quirky smile then sped off to the bathroom, Pepper shaking her head fondly the entire time.

* * *

Peter wondered how this was his life. He was washing his hair with _ ridiculously _ nice shampoo in a bathroom that felt like a spa in the Avenger’s Compound after 2 literal superheroes and actual boss-ass bitch had, what could only be described as, _ doted _ on him all day. May had taken his half-assed excuses very well. Which made him _ very _ suspicious. And Tony _flipping _ _ Stark _ had noticed that he was _ scared to go to sleep _ and accommodated his embarrassment by offering movies until he fell asleep. Accompanied. By a superhero.

Peter shut off the water and stepped out of a shower he was pretty sure a family could live in. He caught his reflection in the mirror. Of _ course _ Tony Stark would have mirrors that wouldn't fog up. He looked into the mirror and tried to see someone worthy of Tony Stark's time. Worthy of being a superhero. But he couldn't do it. All he saw was what he always saw. A poor orphan from Queens always trying his best but never doing enough.

Peter shook his thoughts off. Until Mister Stark realized that he wasn't worth it, he would soak up every minute, morsel, and module that the man bothered to give him. Peter slipped into his pajamas and started down the hall, following FRIDAY'S directions but not really paying attention. 

“Hey, Pete, what's on the- HOLY CHRIST!”

Peter looked up, startled out of his musings by Mister Stark's shout. Peter couldn't figure out what he was seeing. “Why are you upside down, Mister Stark?”

Tony's mouth gaped open. “Why am I upside down? Why are you on the ceiling? You better have washed your feet. Wait. You're wearing socks? You can grip through those?”

Peter noticed that he had, indeed, been crawling on the ceiling. He climbed down the wall. Mister Stark's ceilings were _ ridiculously _high. “Yeah. Don't ask me how but I stick through most fabrics.”

Tony actually glared. “So I _ didn't _need to spend days trying to figure out how to make your suit stick to stuff?”

Peter scrunched his nose. “It stuck to stuff?”

Tony's shoulders crumbled in defeat. “The things we do. Guess I don't have to work on improving it for the upgrade, huh?”

Peter grinned sheepishly and made his way over to the sofa, on the floor this time. Then Mister Stark's words sunk in. “Wait. Upgrade?”

Tony scoffed. “Of course, kid. We can collaborate on it and actually tailor it to your needs. Take the sticky stuff off apparently. Oi. What's up with your face?”

Peter's face was frozen in shock, eyes locked in to his. “I get the suit back?”

This time Tony looked shocked. “Of _ course _ , Peter. You were always going to get it back. But we thought you needed some grounding. Both metaphorically and literally. You were slipping in school. Those many detentions don't look good on applications, especially to MIT. You just needed a break for a second. If I thought for even _ one moment _ that you would get hurt as badly as you did we would have _ never _\- oomph.”

Tony's nervous rambling was cut off as Peter practically leapt into his personal space, arms going around his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around the boy. Who was leaking soft, silent tears onto his shirt. Tony rubbed his back softly. “Sh, _ mimmo _, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong, hm?”

“I get Karen back? My suit lady?”

Tony smiled tenderly. “Karen. That's a nice name. Yeah. You get her back.”

“I'm worth it?”

Tony hugged the suddenly too-small boy much tighter. “You always were. But we wanted Peter Parker in the suit. A boy with a bright, bright future. An unfailingly kind heart. A loving home. And a will to change the world.”

Peter let out an actual sob. “Thank you so much, Mister Stark.”

Tony didn't understand why Peter was thanking him. He'd endangered Peter's life on the daft hope he wouldn't do anything too reckless. And while his adventure wasn't stupid by any means, it was reckless but only because he didn't have the proper tools, which was Tony's fault. He'd taken away a new friend and confidante. He was equally attached to his AIs. He'd made the kid feel small and worthless and childish when he should have spoken to him like an adult. Peter was smart. And had matured faster than any 15 year old had reason to. But he had seen and survived and _ done _ so much already. Damn those therapists and the practice in getting him to open up and talk. Admit his feelings and his shortcomings.

But that could be a conversation for tomorrow. All he could choke out tonight was, “Of course, Peter. Anything for you, _ bambino _ .” Peter relaxed into him a bit as Tony started playing with his curls. “FRIDAY, please play _ Star Wars: Episode V _.”

Peter looked up at him, tears still glistening in his eyes and tear tracks visible on his cheeks. “Why that one, Mister Stark?”

Tony chuckled and coaxed Peter back down to his chest, right over his heart. “Got to see that scene that inspired the take down of Ant-Man.” He could feel Peter's blush against his shirt.

* * *

20 minutes later Tony was fighting his own eyelids. He was pretty sure the kid was asleep but it was hard to make sure from his angle. He thought about taking him to bed. But sprawling out on the couch seemed like a much better plan. He moved around to get comfortable and nearly jumped when Peter mumbled.

“You kept saying we. May knows doesn't she?”

_ Fuck _. “Of course, kid. I'm not really into kidnapping children.”

“She didn't freak out?”

Tony chuckled and resumed combing through Peter's hair. “Oh she freaked out plenty. She came around eventually.”

“How?”

Tony sighed and tightened his grip slightly. “I promised to protect you.”

“Hm. You did a good job.”

Tony laughed mirthlessly. “No, kid. I think I fucked up pretty good here.”

Peter shrugged. “I feel perfectly protected.”

That left Tony speechless. Definitely_ not_ sending this kid to bed_._ He moved around to get comfy, keeping Peter tucked up against him. Then he dragged the heavy blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over them both.

“What are you doing, Mister Stark?”

Tony could hear the tension in Peter's voice. The fear that he would be sent to bed. “Keeping a promise. You comfy?” He felt Peter tense, slightly ready to protest. Then relax on an exhale.

“Yeah, Mister Stark. I'm comfy.”

Tony nodded sharply. “Good. Watch your movie.”

Neither lasted another 10 minutes before they were both deeply, and calmly asleep.

* * *

Pepper was not at all surprised to find herself alone in bed that morning. She stretched lazily, hoping that Tony had encouraged Peter to sleep by actually sleeping himself. 

“FRIDAY, what's the word on our boys?”

FRIDAY pulled up the live feed from the living room. “Both Boss and Mister Parker slept soundly during the night. There were slight elevations in both of their stress levels and heart rates at separate points, but the presence of the other seemed to calm both without waking them.”

Pepper looked, slightly speechless, at the young boy who was fairly _ sprawled _ over Tony. Tony had one hand flung off the couch and the other in his hair, infrequently moving it an almost petting manner.

Pepper grinned. “How many pictures did you take, FRIDAY?”

Pepper _ swore _ she heard the AI grin like the Cheshire cat. “So many, Boss Lady. Would you like to see them now?”

Pepper shook her head. “Not just yet. Where did you save them?”

The AI sounded smug. “To the Family Photo Album; Pictures of Peter; and In Case of Bad Days.”

Pepper nodded. “All good choices. Thank you, FRIDAY. Put a lock on them. No one is ever allowed to delete them. Not one person in all of ever. How long do I have before they wake up?”

“At least 20 minutes, Boss Lady.”

Pepper got up to take her shower and start her Sunday with her family.

* * *

Rhodey shuffled into the living room with some coffee intending to watch the news. He did not expect to find Tony and Peter taking up the entire couch. And still sleeping soundly. Rhodey stopped. Rebooted his brain. And smiled at the duo. _ I always knew he would make a good father. _ Then he settled in the armchair and asked FRIDAY to quietly turn on the news. The TV flicked on and droned softly about the weather, celebrities, sports, and of course the disaster that was Moving Day. Rhodey sipped his coffee and watched the report on it. When it broke for commercial, he stretched his sore legs and nearly vaulted across the room.

“I didn't mean to do that much damage.” Peter's face was to the TV screen and both of Tony's arms where around him now. “I just wanted to help.”

Rhodey smiled at him. “You did help, Peter. You just scared the crap out of Tony. No one died. And nothing that was lost can't be replaced.” Peter remained eerily silent. “Peter look at me.”

Peter turned his head to look at the man.

“You did a _ fantastic _job, kid. None of us could have done better. In fact. Tony probably would have caused millions in damages. And Pepper a PR nightmare.”

Peter looked hopeful. “I did alright?”

Rhodey's smile softened. “You did _ great _, Peter. And the best part is, you're safe too.”

Peter settled back against Tony. “He said he was giving me the suit back. I get why he took it away. I was doing too much. I forgot to be Peter Parker. But I don't know how I can _ be _Peter Parker anymore. Not when I should be Spider-Man.”

Rhodey got up. This conversation was too big to have across the room and at an awkward angle. He settled on the coffee table, right in front of them. “It's hard, balancing superhero duties and real life. And it's going to be harder for you. You still have to figure out what you want to be and how you want to make a difference.”

Peter nodded. Then spoke slowly. “I always wanted to be like Mister Stark, ya know? Even before he was Iron Man. He tried so hard to do good and advance technology to make war less imprecise and dangerous. I don't like the idea of weapons but the safer they are, the better it is for everyone. And then after. He put out so much technology to help people. And he _ actually _ flew around helping people, when needed.”

Peter paused and Rhodey spoke up. “So you want to do both. You want to help as Peter and Spider-Man. Peter nodded. “We would have helped you, no matter what your decision. But, personally, we will all be happy you chose this one.”

Peter looked shocked. “All of you?”

Rhodey smiled fondly.

“Well I think your aunt is still rooting for giving up Spider-Man. But I don't think she's going to push the issue.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I was wondering when you were going to announce yourself.”

Tony grinned, finally opening his eyes. “Well I certainly wasn't going to interrupt your ode to me. It was sweet. I was touched.”

Rhodey eyed the both suspiciously. “And since when have you been awake? Letting me take the hard conversations?”

Tony held up his hands in mock innocence. “I took it last night. It's good to have multiple sources. Makes the research legitimate.” Peter grumbled under his breath while he sat up and away from Tony. “And when the news report about the plane came on, he got super fidgety and anxious and it drew me out of my sweet dreams. Oh, the tragedy.”

Both Peter and Rhodey rolled their eyes and snorted in amusement. Then Peter lifted his nose in the air. “I smell breakfast. I'm going to hang out with the coolest person here.”

Tony feigned hurt and shock. “I am offended and in complete agreement. Make sure you brush your teeth!”

Peter scampered off down the hall and Rhodey watched his best friend’s face fall into an expression he'd never seen before. And couldn't quite put his finger on. “What's going through your head, Tones.” It wasn't a question. 

“I can’t figure out how best to protect him.”

“By being there, Tony. And talking to him. And teaching him. That's all he wants. And all he needs. He needs someone who gets it.”

“But I don't get it. He wants to help old ladies cross the street. And help carry groceries. And help lost tourists.”

“So teach him how. Teach him how to do it as a hero and as a person. Make sure he knows it's not all on the heroes. _ People _ have to put in the effort too.”

“Are you encouraging me to parent him?” Tony looked at him sideways.

“Fuck yeah I am. You've always wanted that big noisy family and the house full of joy. Let him teach you how to have that. Let him undo some of the hurt. You won't regret it.”

Tony dropped his hands onto his head. “But what if he does?”

“I haven't yet. And before you start on me, no, Tony, I regret nothing except maybe that I didn't fight harder for you beforehand. I thought you guys could handle team unity and bonding all on your own. I was wrong and I should have pushed the issue. I only regret not protecting you more.”

Tony shook his head. “I don't deserve you, Rhodey.”

“Yes, dumbass, you do. Quit that. You brush your teeth and I'll make you coffee.”

Tony nodded, a sad love in his eyes that Rhodey knew all too well. It was Tony's ‘I'm selfish because I'm not giving up what makes me happy’ look. He'd seen it more often recently and it bugged the hell out of him. But Tony got up and walked away anyway. So Rhodey had some coffee to make and an idiot friend to love.

* * *

Tony noticed Peter chewing thoughtfully on his breakfast. "What's on your mind, bud?"

Peter turned his thoughtful gaze to him and swallowed. "I was just thinking. With May _ knowing _ and all. If she could come up today or tomorrow?"

Pepper piper up. "Don't you have school tomorrow, Peter?"

Tony and Peter responded together. "No, it's a teacher work day."

Pepper looked surprised, Tony looked a bit guilty, Peter looked suspicious, and Rhodey could barely contain his laughter.

Tony turned to Peter. "She picked up a double since you weren't home. I can have Happy pick her up from work when she's done tonight."

Peter eyed him warily. "How do you know my aunt's schedule so well?"

Tony winked at him. "All part of the Protect Peter Parker from Himself conspiracy."

Peter threw his head back and groaned. "Why me?"

Tony laughed and ruffled Peter's curls. "Because we want you safe. And because _ you're just the type _to accidentally take his arch nemesis' daughter to homecoming."

"Miss Pooootts. Tony's picking on me."

Pepper laughed. "He only teases because he cares and wants to keep you safe."

"Maybe May shouldn't come. I'll be really outnumbered then."

Rhodey draped his arm over Peter's shoulders. "Don't worry, Spidey, I'll protect you. See if the two of us can't hold our own."

Peter beamed up at him. "You sure you don't want to meet my aunt first? You might regret it."

Rhodey smiled down at him. "Nah. I've got my favorite Parker right here."

Peter blushed, smiled, leaned into Rhodey, and tucked back into his food. "I've never had oatmeal this good, Miss Potts. What's your secret?"

Pepper smiled as she finished her bowl. "I use milk instead of water, I stir it slowly and constantly, and before it's done I add butter and brown sugar to it. And just a dash of cinnamon. I also prefer it thick so the flavours really pop out."

Peter let out a moan at a particularly delicious bite. "You're a _ genius _, Miss Potts."

Tony popped a handful of blueberries as he prepared a bowl of fruit for Peter. "Careful, kid. We don't want the tombstone to read 'bested by a bowl of oatmeal.'"

Peter looked at him aghast. "But Mister _ Stark _ , it is _ so good!" _

"Peter."

Peter's head snapped up and his spoon dropped into his bowl. "Yes, Miss Potts, ma'am?"

"I will be personally offended if you choke on my food."

Peter's eyes gained a glimmer of alarm. "I'm sorry, Miss Potts, ma'am. I'll slow down."

Pepper smiled at him. "Would you like some more, Peter?"

Peter smiled shyly. "Yes please. If it's not too much trouble."

Tony watched Pepper melt at Peter's sincerity. Then he moved to block her from view and distract Peter from feeling guilty about her starting the whole process over again. He set the bowl of fruit and a fork in front if Peter. "So, kid. What do you want to start with today?"

Peter munched thoughtfully. "I mean. B.T. is only barely started but," he trailed off.

Tony smiled. He knew that look. "You want to take a look at your suit." Peter's eyes shone with a pained desperation. How had he taken it away in the first place? It was clearly almost a security blanket. He cursed himself. He really was an asshole. "I have been dying to get your input on your suit. See which guesses I made were right. See what else we can take off besides the sticky stuff. I'll even let you fiddle around with Karen's code."

Peter buzzed with excitement. "Really, Mister Stark? I can work with you on Karen?"

Tony grinned. "She would be delighted if you did."

Peter grinned back at him, mind clearly racing a mile a minute as he contemplated the possibilities. 

* * *

By the time May got to the compound, just after midnight, bone tired but excited to kiss her nephew goodnight, Tony and Peter and Rhodey were waiting to greet her on the couch in the living room. She noticed Peter looked tense and tired but still excited, both ears straining to hear the two older men in the room with his eyes trained on her, or rather the doorway she had come through. She dropped her purse and overnight bag and opened her arms. She was pleased that Peter didn’t even try to hide his powers as he jumped up, crossed the room at a speed to fast for a normal human to manage, and wrapped his arms around her in a surprisingly gentle hug. She hugged him like the mama bear she was and gave Tony a grateful smile over Peter’s head. Tony hesitantly, but blindingly and genuinely, returned it. _I_ _knew it, _ May thought as she closed her eyes and held her nephew close. _This_ _will be good for all of us. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed it! Kisses <3


End file.
